


GROUP CHAT: Assistance required

by TooSel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Epistolary, First Dates, M/M, Nervousness, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooSel/pseuds/TooSel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is nervous about his first date with John. Greg and Molly come to the rescue.</p><p>Told entirely through text messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GROUP CHAT: Assistance required

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salambo06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/gifts).



GROUP CHAT: _Assistance required_  
MEMBERS: _Sherlock Holmes, Gavin Lestrade, Molly Hooper_  
CREATED BY: _Sherlock Holmes, today_  


**Sherlock Holmes**  
I need your help. [10:17]

 **Gavin Lestrade**  
Come again? [10:18]

 **Molly Hooper**  
Sherlock, you alright? What do you need help with? [10:24]

 **Sherlock Holmes**  
Don’t get used to it, Gavin. [10:30]  
I require assistance in a matter that relies heavily on emotional finesse and social skills. As you’re well aware, I lack expertise in these areas and I’d loathe to make a mistake due to my own incompetence. So yes, I need your help. [10:32]  
Please. [10:33]

 **Gavin Lestrade**  
It’s GREG for god’s sake [10:40]  
Wait, what are you saying? [10:41]  
Good lord, Sherlock, is this about John? What happened? What did you do? [10:43]

 **Sherlock Holmes**  
I didn’t do anything. [10:46]  
John asked me on a date. [10:47]

 **Gavin Lestrade**  
HE DID? [10:51]

 **Molly Hooper**  
Oh Sherlock, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! x [10:54]  
What do you need help with? [10:55]

 **Sherlock Holmes**  
Quit acting stupid, Gavin. Focus on the matter at hand. This may very well turn into a disaster if you don't help me. [11:01]

 **Gavin Lestrade**  
Ha ha. [11:04]  
Don't think I've ever heard you admit to needing help so many times in a row. Or ever. Must be serious. What's the problem, then? [11:05]  
...he really did, though? [11:06]

 **Molly Hooper**  
Greg! [11:08]

 **Gavin Lestrade**  
Sorry, sorry. Just never thought I'd see the day. [11:10]

 **Molly Hooper**  
Yeah, me neither! So exciting, isn't it?? [11:12]

 **Sherlock Holmes**  
Both of you stop immediately! This is serious. I can't date. I don't. Ever. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. [11:14]  
I can't mess this up. [11:15]

 **Gavin Lestrade**  
I don't see how you'd do that, honestly [11:20]  
Okay, I take that back, but it's John. He knows you better than anyone. He knows what you're like and if he wasn't into it, this conversation wouldn't be happening [11:22]

 **Molly Hooper**  
Exactly! He loves you for who you are, Sherlock. You can't mess up so badly that he stops doing that :) [11:25]

 **Gavin Lestrade**  
...Sherlock? [12:09]

 **Molly Hooper**  
Something wrong? Oh my, did I say anything? [12:14]

 **Gavin Lestrade**  
Ah I see. Think he might be a bit in shock. Probably running around screaming in his brain palace or whatever [12:18]  
Sherlock, you do know John loves you, right? I mean, with or without dating, best friends or more, it's always been clear that he does [12:20]  
Right, just come back whenever you're done processing [12:27]

 **Molly Hooper**  
Oh god, that's so adorable! [12:34]

 **Sherlock Holmes**  
I am not adorable. [12:56]  
What, in your experience, which is quite wide considering neither of you can hold a relationship for longer than a month these days, is the best way to spend a first date? [12:58]

 **Gavin Lestrade**  
That's a bit rich coming from you, mate [13:04]  
Anyway, I'd say dinner at a nice place always works. Something a bit romantic, you know. [13:06]  
Oh and you should eat something too. I know how you get. Not eating and staring at John all evening might not do the trick. [13:09]

 **Molly Hooper**  
Yeah, definitely that! Some place you know he likes maybe [13:15]  
Make sure to make a reservation! [13:16]  
Oh and ask him whether he's got anything planned! So you won't both do it [13:17]

 **Gavin Lestrade**  
Yeah, good points. [13:20]

 **Sherlock Holmes**  
I texted John. He said it's fine if I choose a place so I made a reservation. [13:28]

 **Molly Hooper**  
Great! :) [13:30]

 **Sherlock Holmes**  
What else is important? That can't be all. We go out for dinner all the time, there must be more to it. [13:32]

 **Gavin Lestrade**  
Well it's always a bit like that when you're friends before you start dating. But don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. It's you and John, you'll make it work. [13:39]

 **Sherlock Holmes**  
How? [13:40]  
Gavin? [13:45]  
Gavin? [13:53]  
Geoff? [13:59]  
GREG? [14:02]

 **Gavin Lestrade**  
Christ, Sherlock, I do have a job you know? You'll just... make it work! That's how it goes! [14:10]  
Molly, help a man out here [14:11]

 **Molly Hooper**  
Sherlock, it's fine. Don't panic! You really don't have to be nervous about this, trust us. It'll be a wonderful relaxed dinner with the person you like very much and it'll be the start of a lovely relationship, okay? x [14:16]  
If you're really worried, you can think about things you want to tell him tonight beforehand. Some funny stories he'll like, memories you have of the two of you, things like that. What you like about him, why you want to be in a relationship with him in case that comes up [14:19]

 **Gavin Lestrade**  
Oh yeah, that's good! Just don't drown him, alright. Let him talk as well [14:23]

 **Sherlock Holmes**  
I always let him talk. I enjoy listening to him. [14:25]

 **Gavin Lestrade**  
I know, but you're clearly nervous, and we both know that either leads to nonstop talking or complete silence, soo [14:27]  
Oh god, yeah, now that I mention it, try not to retreat into that brain castle too much. It unsettles a bloke [14:29]

 **Sherlock Holmes**  
Mind palace. [14:33]  
Alright, I will think about these things. [14:34]  
What else? [14:35]  
People on the internet seem to think that clothing is of importance. [14:38]

 **Gavin Lestrade**  
You of all people should know that what people say on the internet isn't necessarily the truth, genius [14:44]  
Besides, I've never seen you NOT dressed well so I really don't think you need to worry about that, mate. [14:46]

 **Molly Hooper**  
True! Every day is London Fashion Week, huh? Just kidding [14:52]  
You really don't have to worry about that though, Sherlock. Wear what you always wear, it's fine. John probably won't dress up either, you know how he is! [14:54]

 **Gavin Lestrade**  
As for other things... well, I don't know, think about how things will go on from there maybe? [14:57]

 **Molly Hooper**  
Ohh yes! Definitely!! No good dealing with surprises! [15:00]

 **Sherlock Holmes**  
What do you mean? I assume we'll both want to enter a romantic relationship. No big surprises there. [15:04]

 **Gavin Lestrade**  
That's not what we're talking about, mate. [15:07]

 **Sherlock Holmes**  
Well what ARE you talking about then? [15:08]

 **Gavin Lestrade**  
Christ, Sherlock, use that massive brain of yours [15:12]  
How things will go on AFTER THE DATE. TONIGHT. [15:13]  
Don't make me spell it out for you. [15:20]

 **Molly Hooper**  
Sherlock? [15:29]

 **Gavin Lestrade**  
I guess he's processing again. [15:36]

 **Molly Hooper**  
Oh right! Well, Sherlock, just make sure you're clear on how far you want to go tonight, or at all, and have everything at home you might need in case you have sex! [15:40]

 **Gavin Lestrade**  
Christ, Molly [15:44]  
Thanks for taking that one [15:46]

 **Sherlock Holmes**  
I have taken your suggestions into consideration. [16:41]  
I am adequately prepared for the possibility. [16:42]

 **Molly Hooper**  
Perfect! ;) [16:55]

 **Sherlock Holmes**  
That was the third time you've used a smiley face in this conversation. [16:58]

 **Molly Hooper**  
Well I like using it :) It shows that things are going well :) [17:11]

 **Gavin Lestrade**  
Any more burning questions, Sherlock? What aftershave you should use? What you should do with your hair? [17:20]

 **Sherlock Holmes**  
I wasn't going to do anything with my hair. [17:22]  
Should I? [17:24]  
Does it look bad? [17:25]

 **Gavin Lestrade**  
Christ, no, I wasn't implying anything [17:30]  
Your hair is fine. [17:31]  
John likes it this way ;) [17:32]

 **Sherlock Holmes**  
Enough with the smiley faces. [17:34]

 **Molly Hooper**  
When is John picking you up, Sherlock? Are you going right after he's done with work? [17:40]

 **Sherlock Holmes**  
Yes. He'll be here at half past six. [17:43]

 **Molly Hooper**  
Alright! Just make sure you're ready in time and don't leave him waiting. He'll be hungry after work! [17:49]

 **Sherlock Holmes**  
I will. [17:54]  
Thank you for your help. [17:57]

 **Molly Hooper**  
Anytime, Sherlock! x [18:06]

 **Gavin Lestrade**  
Yeah, mate. Have a good evening/night ;) [18:12]  
Tell John we said hi! And if anything else comes up, you know how to reach us [18:13]

 **Molly Hooper**  
Yes, text us if you need us! [18:21]  
And let us know how the date is going sometime :) [18:23]

 **Sherlock Holmes**  
Will do. [18:28]

 **Molly Hooper**  
:) [18:33]

 **Sherlock Holmes**  
John's in the bathroom. Everything's going well so far. Your advice seems to be worth listening to despite both of your dating histories. [19:58]  
He's smiling a lot. More than he usually does. It's nice. [19:59]

 **Gavin Lestrade**  
I'm gonna ignore that first text and just say that I'm glad you're both having a good time [20:03]  
Might still get better, huh? ;) [20:04]

 **Molly Hooper**  
Sounds awesome, Sherlock!! Keep us updated! [20:17]

 **Gavin Lestrade**  
Sherlock? [21:38]  
Everything still alright mate? [22:24]

 **Molly Hooper**  
The silence is a bit unsettling, isn't it? [23:09]

 **Gavin Lestrade**  
This could either mean it's going great or it's a disaster [23:20]  
I'm hoping for the first option. [23:21]  
We did prepare him well, though. And it's Sherlock and John, come on. [23:22]  
Still unsettling. [23:25]

 **Molly Hooper**  
I know what you mean! [23:31]  
Sherlock, you reading these? Just a little text would be nice! [23:38]

 **Gavin Lestrade**  
Something? Anything?? [23:59]  
Well, I'm going to bed. I know you'll wake me if something's up anyway, so I won't bother offering it. [00:12]  
Night, Molly. [00:13]

 **Molly Hooper**  
Night, Greg! Sherlock, when you read these, just give us an update please!! Just a little something so we know everything's fine [00:20]

 **Sherlock Holmes**  
;) [02:37]

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post by letthechoirsing on tumblr! Written and posted within an hour, English isn't my native language and this is unbeta'd. Correction of any mistakes, concrit and any kind of comments are more than appreciated! :)


End file.
